Thawing a frozen heart
by Shadow0077
Summary: What do you do when you try to forget the past , but it seems like life is catching up with you? I haven't been home in 11 years, and I don't plan to in the near future. However, life never goes the way you want it to. Trust me. Nothing good happens to those dear to me. So I decided to make the biggest sacrifice I could.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

But I do own my characters Akiko Tsuki and Suki

"..."- conversation

 **"..."- thoughts**

 _"..."- another person speaking_

 **BUM-BUM BUM-BUM**.

" **Which way. Left. No right.** "Her heart raced with adrenaline, So much that she thought it would explode.

She jumped from tree to tree as fast as she could as she held on tightly to the young child holding on for dear life on her back.

"I promise I won't let them touch you",the young woman stated as she tried to think of the best solution for their predicament. "How could I've been so foolish and let this happen I swear I-"

"Co _me back here you little runts_!"

Their attacker closed in and launched all the kunai they had.

 **CLANK** **CLANK**

"Over my dead body!"

'T _hat can be arranged_ !'

She ran through the different scenarios in her mind and concluded, " _We wont make it. They'll eventually catch up. I promised myself I would never use that technique again, but for the sake of this child, I'll do anything to keep her alive"._

...Earlier that day...

The sun rose casting its rays on the land before it. The creatures were awaken by the light and greeted with a new day, well all except one.

? POV

' **Where am I'?** I searched all around me, but I was greeted with darkness. Sudden I felt a falling sensation. **'Just what hell is going on ?!'** I tried grabbing something, anything , but found nothing. Suddenly my back met an all too familiar surface.

 **CRASH**

"ahhh.. Some...one.. help me..cant breath.. ahh* **gasping for air***

After what felt like an eternity I finally got some air and sat up. ' **Why are my hands so tiny?! I need to find a lake. Oh no no am I a little kid! Ok maybe not little but younger than this is getting weird now'**. I looked around and it looked like a forest. ' **Why doe this feel so familiar'**. I continued on try to find any clue . "Hello? is anyone there?" I waited for a reply but was greeted with silence.

I continued to make my way around and got through the bushes when suddenly I was greet with all too Familiar faces. ' **No** . **I ...ittt.. can't be** ' Tears flowed out of my eyes. I was completed body went numb.

"It's _about damn time you got here Akiko-chan..hehehe I thought I was always the late one "_ , the black haired boy shouted."It's _because you are the late one you idiot "_ The other boy declared.

" _What did you say!" 'Cut it out you two'_ another voice stated. At this moment I was staring at the ground now. I cant bear to look at them. The pain I'm feeling in my heart was just too great.

" _Yes please listen to her. I hope that i can tell you why you are here now since everyone is now here_ " a voice that I know all too well stated.

" _Hey akiko are you-ok?"_ The older man asked. I didn't realize it until I looked up and noticed that they were all staring at me. "I um I...y.I mean no. Why are you guys here. You're supposed to- ", BOOM

"What the hell is it now?!" I ran behind the others running in the direction the sound came from. The closer we got I realized that the forest was engulfed with flames. "Hey careful . There's fire everywhere", but there was no one around me.

"Where did you guys go!?" I tried running to hope to find them; however, my feet were stuck to the fire got closer and closer , but no matter how much I tried to escape my feet wouldn't budge.

" Please Help me!" I screamed," please dont leave me alone... not again please. SOMEONE HELP ME !"

The flames inched closer and closer as my heartbeat raced faster and faster. Suddenly a figure emerged from the flames.

 _'Ahhh foolish little Akiko. Just a naive, stupid little girl. Now Ill finished what should've happened years ago!"_

He rushed towards me with his sword in hand ready to pierce me.

'No please' " _Now you damn TSuki will die_!' I closed my eyes waiting for the impact."

 **How was that for my first fanfiction**

 **i hope you enjoyed it, it will get better though if you have any suggestions leave a comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

But I do own my characters Akiko Tsuki and Suki

"..."- conversation

 **"..."- thoughts**

3rd POV

The young woman bolted up and collided it with another head. "OW!" , they screamed in unison and they both gripped on to their heads. " Dammit Akiko-chan. I was trying to wake you from that nightmare you were having and this is how you repay me!"

" A nightmare"? , Akiko thought to herself as she looked at her surroundings. ' **That's right I'm with Suki and we're camping out in the forest. Thank goodness.'** A sigh of relief left the woman's lips as the tension left her body.

The young girl looked at Akiko a bit confused with the expression on Akiko's face. ' **I wonder what's up with her** ' suddenly the pain in her head came back " Hey ! That's right. You hit me with your head and all you can do is sit there!?"

Akiko snapped out of her daze and looked at the Suki, " hehehe...Sorry,but honestly what did you expect. It's your fault for getting so close. ".

" I just did you a favor and you decide to insult me. I should've just let you be." Akiko laughed at Suki's behavior and couldn't help being amused with the girls fit.

" If you didn't have such a big head then it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did", Suki mumbled under her breath.

"EHH!" Akiko slowly turned facing Suki with an angered face and dark onimous aura began surrounding her body.

" What did ya say you little brat!"

" I um ... I sssaiid nothing.* **cough** *" " oh really?" " yyeeaah.. well I mean I said if **I** didn't have a big head it would have hurt.. ."

" oh. Hehe I thought I heard differently. Sorry about that". In an instant her mood went from that of a monster with the intent to kill to that of an innocent child. The young girl sweatdropped at the woman's sudden change in attitude." **hehe . She's not that bright after all. That big head of hers must be filled with air.** "

 **BONG**

"Ahhhhh! My head. My beautiful head of my mine" Suki gripped onto her head, feeling the bump already forming. * **anime** tears* " why did you hit me. I thought you believed me. I feel so betrayed. Hurt by my own teacher."

" I'm not stupid ya know. I gave you a chance to confess, but you lied to me so that was your punishment for lying to me " " but if I didn't lie, you would've hit me" " true..but still."

Akiko looked around the area "hmm everything's seems alright. We should head out soon."

Young Suki continued to cry over and mumbled about the larger bump on her head. " Suki it's time to go. Grab your things and we'll head out. " " wait what about breakfast. I can't walk on an empty stomach."

"It's a surprise Suki" "No way! What are we waiting for!"

Akiko chuckled at the young girl. " **Oh boy Suki. You're in for a big surprise** ", Akiko smirked and began heading out.

 **Akiko POV**

" _Uuuggghhhhh. Akkkiikkkkooooo. I'm starving. How much longer until we get there_?" I looked around the region." **hmmm I think this will do**."

I dropped my bag onto the group. " Now."

" huh? There's nothing around here at though. It just open land. Doesn't look like there's anything around here for miles.", Suki complained

" Exactly" " _what_?" " Suki ... we gonna spare here." " _what about the food"_? " exactly"

* **sweatdrop** * " _um sensei you're not making any sense"._

" Suki. You must beat me in this sparing match if you wish to eat". " _What?! That's not fair ."_

" Suki. If wish to become stronger, you must train. " " I _guess. I'm starving so I won't hold back._ " " I'm counting on Suki. Now come!"

3rd POV

The two stood meters apart, watching one another. Each ready to anticipate the attack of the other;however, seconds felt like minutes and neither of them moved a muscle.

Sweat dripped down Suki forehead. Watching. Waiting. However, Akiko had yet to move.

" **what is going on!? Is this some sort of mind game that Akiko-sensei is trying to pull. Calm down Suki. Just picture success and I'll be able to that much closer to obtaining it. But I've never beaten her in a duel before. Stop it. Now you're just pschying yourself out now. Wait. Why am I talking to myself in third now. Wait, if I'm talking to myself do refer to myself as you or I. What am I doing! This is no time for a grammar lesson!. Sensei has probably thought out her attack plans and I have nothing!. Just watch her Suki and come up with something!"**

Little did she know that the supposed attack plan Akiko had thought of had yet to be formulated. The woman was now on the ground looking up at the clouds drifting in the sky.

" **Man I really am hungry"** , Akiko thought to herself." I honestly have no idea if there's a town nearby. Not to mention that I don't have any money to buy a full meal. But boy could I go for some ramen. Oh wonderful tasty ramen! ".

The young girl looked at her Sensei. Her eyebrow twitched," she's not even focused! All the lectures she's given me and there she is laying on the grass in the middle of a fight!"

Suki ran at top speed" This is what you get for underestimating me!"

The girl jumped high into the air, sticking her leg out. "HIYAH!", Suki shouted. The ground crumbled as her leg made contact.

Suki jumped back and looked for her sensei in the middle of the crater. "Huh?Where is she"

Suki looked all around her. "Where is she?!" * **cough** *

Suki looked in the direction right the owner of the cough.

Akiko leaped off the tree and landed softly on the ground. Suki gritted her teeth ,"GRRRRR"

" That's good. It seems like you really mean it. Now, give it everything you got!"

Akiko took off creating a gush of wind behind her. "Now where did she go?",Suki thought to herself.

Suki stood still and focused. She spun around with a fist going at full strength. **SMACK**

Akiko smirked as she held the young girls fist in her palm. "You're stronger than you look", Akiko chuckled.

"I'm also quick", Suki said confidently back. A smirked formed on her face as a clone appeared behind Akiko holding a kunia to her back. A chuckle escaped Akikos lips,"now your talking"

Akiko swiftly kicked the kunai out of Sukis hand as she threw the girl at her own clone.

 **poof**

 **"** aggh ", Suki groaned. Dusting the dirty off, Suki wobbled back on to her feet. "I'm not giving up yet", she yelled as ran back.

Suki threw punches left and right, but to no prevail." come on Suki you have to be faster than that to lay a hand on me " Akiko yelled at Suki. **'I'm trying. I really am trying** ", Suki thought.

Akiko began to switch from defense to offense. "Come on Suki!", Akiko shouted. " I'm trying sensei. I can't ", Suki cried out. Her body began to ache from Akikos consistent punches. Akiko bent down to the ground and kicked Sukis feet from right under her.

 **THUMP**

Akiko walked to the girl. "Sensei. I'm still... I can't do it. I'm sorry", Suki cried out as tears ran down the sides of her face. Akiko kneeled and wiped the tears from Suki's face. Akiko stood up and looked down at Suki , "get up". Akiko face was stone cold. Her eyes held no emotion to them. It seems as if Suki was staring right at a statue. "

"But ..sensei i can't. I ..." "I never want to you to say those words Suki", Akiko interrupted. Akiko looked at the child once again. Her eyes softened and her face was covered sorrow. "You can and you will Suki", she announced. " why do you think I'm hard on you to train. You train to practice and to get stronger. I have faith in you. You just need a little practice that's all", Akiko chucked. " I'm doing this for you and me Suki. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to make sure you can protect yourself if I am unable to."

"S-ssensei", Suki muttered out as she tried wipe all the tears shedding from her eyes. "Hai".

Suki stood up with a new look of confidence in her eyes. " she's right", Suki told herself. " I will get her. If not today then I'll have to work harder, but for now I'll give it my all"

Akiko smiled at the girl," that's right Suki. Thatsthe confidence I want you to carry with you"

The two continued sparring"everyday youre growing stronger Suki", Akiko thought.

"ninjutsu now" AKiko shouted. She Slammed her left leg at Sukis side, but Suki put her arms in front and blocked it **'how am I suppose to be able to do hand signs if she keeps hitting like this'** she thought. Suddenly, Suki went flying in the air. Akiko used Suki's one second distraction to send the girl flying. " maybe I'm over doing it"Akiko thought.

Suki crashed into the ground."ah, can you try not to kill me here?" Suki said as she got up.

The girl stood up and leaped back, landing swiftly on a tree branch. "There!", Suki thought. She jumped into the air launching all the kunais she had. "Earth-style-mud fist".

Akiko flipped out of the way. " you got to be faster than that to get me", she thought so confidently.

however, Suki wasn't disappointed that her attack missed, rather a smirk began to form on her lips. "Earth-style: quicksand jutsu!"

"Ehhh!"

Akiko skin went pale and her eyes formed white saucers. ' **Since when did she know this jutsu**!",she panicked. She tried to escape, but couldn't left her legs out.

After the dust in the air settled down, nothing of the woman's body was seen besides her head." . Stop messing around. Don't you think we should be HEADing out", the girl bursted into latter from her lame joke.

Akiko was unamused, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. "I failed you Suki" Suki laughter stopped as she looked at her sensei with a confused expression. " how can you make such lame jokes*anime tears* have you learned nothing!"

now it was Suki's turn to sweatdrop. "A-anyways.. I finally beat you sensei!", she shouted.

"Oh is that so",Akiko remarked.

 **POOF**

"ehhh"

suddenly there a kunais at Suki's neck."But how?", she asked.

Akiko put the kunai down."I do have to admit that you're quick on your feet. You finally decided to listen to my advice if using your surroundings to your advantage; however, you must also consider your opponents strength and weaknesses. Did you forget I'm a water user. Yes you used the mud near the river to get me, but I was able to make a water clone quickly. Did you notice that your feet are covered in ice? You got be careful. However, nice job short stuff".

Akiko placed her hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair. "Hey! Watch it!", Suki shouted as her checks had tints of red forming.

Akiko walked away."we should start heading out now. There's a big o'l bowl ramen with my name on it. ", Akiko shouted waving head hand back.

"Ehh! Sensei come back! My feet are still frozen to the ground." The girl tried yanking out her feet, but failed.

"Oh come on *stomach rumbled* she has to notice soon right?Right!?"

 **I hope you guys liked this next chapter. Things will pick up in the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for the story, let me know :)**


End file.
